


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-13

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-13

離開臥室的鄭澤運回到客廳，看見餐桌上自己準備的早餐如今已經涼透，只好把它們都放進保鮮盒再收到冰箱。

而後也顧不得早飯的問題直接打開手機，不出意料的上面充滿著助理的未接來電，今天雖然沒有行程，但早就安排了後續演唱會的排練。

撥了撥頭髮鄭澤運坐到沙發上想了想最後還是撥打了他助理的電話，果不其然電話響不了三聲，很快就被人接起，慌慌張張的聲音從另一頭傳來：『澤運XI？今天怎麼了？打了好幾通電話都沒接，我們已經遲到了，是昨天喝酒了還是什麼嗎，需不需要過去接你。』

「好了、停一下。」阻止了經紀人弟弟一連串的問話，鄭澤運沉聲說著：「你先幫我把今天的排演全部取消。」

『......為..為什麼？哥你出什麼事情了嗎？』經紀人顯然也有些不安，他們所知道的鄭澤運是把工作放在第一優先的人，會這樣臨時取消行程的事情幾乎沒有發生過。

「先照我的話去做，就說我人很不舒服要去醫院，然後幫我聯繫代表說我下午要見他。」鄭澤運交代著又補了一句：「和他說這件事非常重要一定要見面，非常嚴重，還有記住我剛剛跟你說的事情不要隨便說出去，記住了嗎。」

『......知道了...那澤運XI您現在......』吞了吞口水，這助理雖然在公司有一段時間了但也只是跟著鄭澤運一陣子，最近才換成鄭澤運的保母經紀人，從沒遇過鄭澤運如此嚴肅的警告。

「我晚點會去公司，幫我跟代表約好時間後再傳訊息給我。」

『吶......知道了。』應了聲，雖然平時他們這些助理經紀人如果遇到藝人消極怠工都要親自去家裡把人抓來，但鄭澤運的口吻卻讓他不敢輕舉妄動經紀人弟弟在掛上電話前又忍不住問道：『澤運xi不會.....不會有事吧。』

「放心、拜託你了。」

掛上助理的電話後鄭澤運看了看屋內的方向，空氣中隱隱飄散出車學沇信息素的味道，車學沇的發情期還在尾聲不過經過剛才的標記應該再過個半天就會消停。

剛被標記的OMEGA醒來如果找不到自己的ALPHA通常都會很焦躁不安，但鄭澤運現在沒辦法一直待在車學沇身邊，可也不放心就這樣放他一人在家，車學沇現在情緒很不穩，要是沒人看著到時候做出什麼傻事就不好了。

思來想去鄭澤運最後又拿起電話，這件事情現在是越少人知道越好，如果可以他本來是打算先瞞著其他成員的。

『......哥一早什麼事啊。』電話響了一陣子終於被接通，對面傳來有些懶洋洋的帶著電流的低音明顯是剛才被從睡夢中吵醒。

「弘彬啊...再睡覺嗎？」

鄭澤運撥通的是李弘彬的電話，身為隊裡唯一剩下的BETA又是個機靈的弟弟，而且最近沒有公開行程的李弘彬是當下鄭澤運最佳的人選。

『嗯...哈啊，才關直播沒多久。』從床上坐起身打了個哈欠的李弘彬撥了撥頭髮看向一旁的鬧鐘，還是一大清早的時間，對於昨天直播到半夜的李弘彬不過才剛睡下，雖然沒有起床氣的問題但還是對於一大早莫名被打擾皺了皺眉，自然的開口毒舌了幾句：『哥幹什麼啊，是人老了要一早打招呼嗎？』

「弘彬你今天沒行程對吧。」沒有接下李弘彬的玩笑，鄭澤運直接了當的切入重點：「有其他事情嗎？」

『嗯...沒什麼特別的，就晚上還有開台。』揉了揉後腦李弘彬隨口回到：『找我有事？』

「弘彬啊...哥有很重要的事情要拜託你。」

『......怎麼了，那麼嚴肅。』清醒了些李弘彬乾脆順手把設定的鬧鐘關掉轉身坐在床沿，鄭澤運的語氣讓他有些不安，總覺得這哥會這樣說話一定有什麼嚴重的事情。

「你現在能來我家一趟嗎。」雖然用的是問句，但只鄭澤運知道李弘彬，最後肯定會答應下來。

『到底幹嘛啊？你先說怎麼了。』

「電話裡說不清楚，見面再說吧。」拒絕了李弘彬，鄭澤運這麼說道。

『嘖、知道了，給我半小時』李弘彬的回應傳來，伴隨著起身布料摩擦的聲音，應該是下了床。

「對了...記得別讓任何人知道，偷偷來。」鄭澤運的囑咐李弘彬當然莫名其妙，但因為鄭澤運今天一開始就詭異所以他也沒多問只是答應下來知道這澤運下一句話才讓他差點兒摔了手機：「還有......你來的時候繞去不常去的藥局幫我買個藥。」

『藥?什麼藥?你生病了?』從衣櫃裡拿出外套和鴨舌帽李弘彬隨口問著。

「......避孕藥，OMEGA事後用的。」

『MO?!我操鄭澤運你這到底什麼事？』一聽到鄭澤運託付他買的東西李弘彬震驚到連敬語都忘了，這到底搞出什麼大事。

「你來了再說吧。」

然而電話那頭的鄭澤運卻在這樣說完後直接掛上了電話，讓李弘彬連繼續質問的機會都沒有，他荒唐的看了看手機黑下來的屏幕，最後只好全套帽T墨鏡帽子加口罩，遮的結結實實的出門。

他真得看看這哥到底搞出什麼事情。

※

掛上電話，鄭澤運在李弘彬來到之前先趕緊換下居家衣，收拾了方才一團亂的客房，在床旁的地上撿起那隻途中被踹下床的熊抱枕，想了想拿著它走回自己房間。

睡在他床上的車學沇蜷縮成一團，在自己走進時似乎本能反應的哼了兩聲，像是睡著貓咪的模樣讓鄭澤運忍不住勾起嘴角彎腰摸摸他的臉頰，即使在睡夢中車學沇還是對之澤運的氣息有反應，安心的蹭了蹭寬大的掌心並沒有睜開眼。

這時他看到車學沇手腳上還沒處理的小擦傷，本想幫對方上藥，但又怕車學沇清醒的話，等等自己要暫時離開可能就難了，剛被標記的OMEGA是非常黏自己的ALPHA的，ALPHA從自己面前要離開會產生一股被拋棄的錯覺而不安，更何況還是車學沇這種本來就黏人的個性。

所以最後只澤運只是把手裡的熊抱枕放到床上車學沇手邊，雖然閉著眼但似乎感覺到了它的存在，車學沇手指收緊了捏住熊的手掌，接著就把它拉去懷裡整張臉埋在熊的腹部。

「睡吧...我很快回來的。」輕聲說著，鄭澤運順了順車學沇的頭髮後離開臥室關上房門走回客廳，在他想打電話詢問李弘彬在哪裡的時候門鈴聲正好響了起來。

打開大門，帶著鴨舌帽和口罩捂的結實的人拿下架在耳朵上的墨鏡，眼神犀利的看著他，在大門關上後開口。

「現在，可以好好跟我解釋了嗎。」

這是他們這天一早見面，李弘彬走進鄭澤運家門，脫下全套遮掩的裝備後對鄭澤運說的第一句話，同時他把手裡剛剛偷偷摸摸去買的避孕藥扔給鄭澤運：「瘋了嗎......你到底搞出什麼事。」

李弘彬雖然身為BETA對信息素相對不是那麼敏感但屋內飄散的OMEGA信息素連他都無法忽視，這麼高濃度的信息素只有一個可能、發情期。

再加上鄭澤運剛才讓自己偷偷去買避孕藥，他已經不想去想像到底是發生什麼事情，因為現在各種跡象都指往同一種可能。

鄭澤運和一個發情的OMEGA做愛了，而且極大的可能還標記了那個OMEGA，他們成員從出道以來一直很自律，李弘彬從沒想過這種事會發生在他們團員身上。

「你現在自己是回歸期忘了嗎?!是喝醉了？還是怎麼樣！學沇哥剛入伍沒多久你要我們怎麼交代？對了N哥，你昨天不是應該和N哥見面的嗎，怎麼搞成這樣?」李弘彬是真的有些氣到不能自己，鄭澤運也不是不能理解，事實上真實情況甚至被李弘彬想的還要糟糕，就很多方面他是很對不起這些弟弟們，因為他這樣的一個決定確實會影響到整個團隊。

「弘彬...冷靜點，別太大聲。」

「冷靜？你要我怎麼冷靜？今天要換是別人指不定直接跟你打起來。」李弘彬荒唐的睜大雙眼，揉亂自己的頭髮，他說的是實話，要是今天站在這的是其他人跟鄭澤運直接打起來的機率可高了。

「這事不全然...是你想的那樣。」歎了口氣鄭澤運沉下眼，瞄了一眼臥室的方向，捏緊手裡的藥盒。

「好......讓你解釋。」李弘彬這才深吸了幾口氣安靜下來，盯著鄭澤運看他能給自己什麼解釋。

「......你先沙發坐一下吧。」讓李弘彬去沙發坐，鄭澤運自己則是拿著藥盒走到廚房，倒了杯溫開水端著水和藥走到臥室。

輕輕推開房門鄭澤運把東西擱在床頭櫃，小心的扶起車學沇側過他的頭讓對方微微張嘴，把小小的藥片塞到對方嘴裡而後拿著水杯湊近：「乖，學沇喝口水，吞下去。」

睡夢中車學沇迷迷糊糊的照著他的話乖乖吞下藥片，鄭澤運幫他用紙巾擦了下嘴角後就把人放下繼續睡，拿著水杯離開。

一回到客廳面對的就是李弘彬的視線，鄭澤運連水杯也沒收去廚房就乾脆直接坐到李弘彬對面。

「現在可以說了？」雙手交疊李弘彬開口問道。

「吶......」把水杯暫時擱在桌面，鄭澤運沒有如往常的翹起腿，反而身子微微前傾，手肘擱在自己膝蓋上抬眼直視著李弘彬緩緩開口：「你想的沒錯，我確實標記了一個OMEGA......完全標記。」

「瘋了......真的，你知道自己在說些什麼嗎？」幾乎可以用不可置信來形容，他忍不住扶著額頭瞪大雙眼，雖然早就有這樣的猜測，但從鄭澤運口中說出來又是另一回事。

「弘彬相信我，我只能這麼做。」

「相信什麼？相信你管不住自己下半身嗎？！你是喝醉還是被人下藥了，真是瘋了你昨天不是去見學沇哥的嗎？！怎麼......」李弘彬說著說著微微瞪大雙眼，比起一般BETA對信息素幾乎沒有感覺，李弘彬是在BETA中對信息素算是非常敏感的族群了，空氣中OMEGA的味道很重，但就在他自己提起車學沇時突然覺得有些詭異，空氣中OMEGA信息素的味道和車學沇常用的那款香水……味道很相似。

「我確實是和學沇見面的。」而這時鄭澤運的回話打斷了李弘彬的思緒，正好讓李弘彬自我催眠不要亂想一些天方夜譚的事情。

「那現在這是怎麼一回事？你跟學沇哥見面的裡面那怎麼冒出來的?」李弘彬說著一下子從沙發上站起身，指著鄭澤運臥房的方向，空氣中飄散的OMEGA信息素味道正是從哪個地方傳出來：「說話啊。」

「......這個OMEGA你認識的。」

「......我不記得我有和哪個OMEGA熟。」李弘彬皺起眉撇過頭反駁道。

「不覺得味道...很熟悉嗎？」李弘彬很聰明，從對方的反應中鄭澤運猜想李弘彬心裡已經有了底，只是不敢確定也不想承認。

「不......不可能。」咬緊下唇李弘彬晃了晃腦袋，不想相信自己腦中的猜想會是現實。

而在鄭澤運問題後李弘彬的回答讓鄭澤運更確信李弘彬感覺出來了。

「是真的...我標記的OMEGA，在我房間裡的是學沇...我們VIXX的隊長，車學沇。」

幾乎是在鄭澤運說出車學沇名字的那一瞬間，他便被人扯住衣領從沙發上拉起來，對上的李弘彬瞪大的雙眼、眼白佈滿血絲，鄭澤運不曉這是因為生氣還是因為一早睡眠不足而造成。

「你...在開玩笑吧？」扯著他的領子李弘彬露出一個不算好看的笑容聲音有些顫抖，似是希望鄭澤運現在馬上說一切都只是玩笑那樣他還會比較好過。

「不。」

「N哥...為什麼，他不是去軍隊了...不可能...不可能。」李弘彬自言自語的碎念著，腳步有些虛浮的摔坐在沙發上：「他跟我說不是的......」

李弘彬說著說著摀住眼，同樣身為隊裡的BETA的他是唯一感覺車學沇有詭異的人，比起其他不了解BETA的ALPHA成員，李弘彬偶爾總覺得車學沇並不那麼像BETA。

他不是沒有試探過但車學沇總是很謹慎，偽裝的太好，李弘彬雖然偶爾感覺過奇怪但總沒有什麼實質性的證據，直到車學沇入伍李弘彬才完全打消這個念頭。

但如今卻在車學沇入伍後短短幾個月內告訴他車學沇卻是是個OMEGA，甚至還被鄭澤運完全標記，這是在說什麼笑話。

「......為什麼？你一直都知道嗎？澤運哥。」李弘彬抬眼神情冷冽。

「不是...我不知道，弘彬、我跟你一樣，是今天才知道這件事情。」鄭澤運搖搖頭，神情透露出無奈。

「什麼......」沒想到會得到這樣的回答，反而讓李弘彬慌了，而在這時鄭澤運才吐了口氣坐會對方面前。

「弘彬，相信我，我是沒有其他方法才只好標記學沇，我對不起你們，但是我愛他...真的，對我來說他無可取代，對不起。」

「...為什麼，總該有個前因後果...如果他是...N哥為什麼去軍隊。」

「我沒辦法替他解釋原因，但是弘彬......」鄭澤運說著抬起頭直視眼前的弟弟：「學沇遇到很不好的事情，我沒有太多時間，等等必須去公司一趟，但是放他一個人我不放心。」

「...所以才叫我來是嗎？」

「嗯。」

「什麼都不能跟我說?」

「暫時……是這樣，如果學沇沒有主動和你說，我希望你也不要問他。」

「突然一早把人叫醒，指使我做一堆事卻不說原因嗎……」

「對不起弘彬…我沒別的辦法。」

「所以......你要我怎麼做？」大致了解過鄭澤運把他叫來的原因，雖然對於兩人之間和車學沇實際上到底發生什麼事情他還不清楚，但看樣子鄭澤運現在是不會直接給他答案了，雖說心理有些疙瘩不過李弘彬還是選擇先相信鄭澤運的判斷。

「照顧他，只要看著他別讓他出事就好，等我回來。」見李弘彬鬆口，鄭澤運舒了口氣邊說著邊起身，他走到一旁拿過幾樣東西擺在桌上一一交代對方:「這是學沇的手機，如果有軍隊那邊的人打電話過來，就說他在吊水或什麼理由都行、目前暫時無法接電話，記得不要讓學沇拿到手機。」

看著自己不算陌生的電話，鄭澤運的口氣讓李弘彬有些緊張的接過點點頭應下，緊接著鄭澤運又把一個小藥箱放到桌上:「他現在睡著了，我等等要離開不想吵醒他，如果他醒來很可能會要找我，和他說我很快回來讓他回房間等，如果他很焦躁的話拿我的衣服給他，有我的信息素的話應該會好一些。還有他身上有些擦傷，這裡面基本的配備都有，也有退燒藥，我覺得他可能會發燒，記得幫我注意一下，你們餓了的話冰箱裡我做的早餐還沒吃，微波爐你會用吧、可以的話不要出門。」

「知道了…哥你什麼時後回來?」收下全部東西李弘彬問到。

「不知道，我會盡量快些的。」鄭澤運說著看了下助理方才發來的訊息，起身拿過沙發上的外套，忍不住又往臥室的方向看了下回頭對李弘彬說道:「就拜託你了弘彬。」

「……哥就這麼放心嗎?」

在鄭澤運鞋子穿到一半推開大門出去前，李弘彬的聲音在他身後響起，轉過頭去他那聰明的弟弟臉色有些沉，鄭澤運不難理解李弘彬心情不好的原因，任何人一大早被這樣莫名其妙的呼來喚去還不能發脾氣都不會太舒服。

「什麼?」

「我、雖然不是ALPHA至少還是個男人，讓自己剛標記發情期還沒過的OMEGA和別人待一個屋子，你就不怕我做出什麼事?」

鄭澤運從李弘彬的話裡聽出不滿，主要是針對於他的，李弘彬雖然嘴上總嫌棄車學沇，但成員裡沒有人不知道李弘彬應該是最敬重車學沇的人，他是那個曾經說出就算車學沇走的路是錯的他也會跟著走的李弘彬，如今他最敬愛的哥哥被人搶走了，甚至是被人完全標記的程度、李弘彬心理肯定不好受，而且…丟下剛自己剛標記的OMEGA一個人絕對不是優良ALPHA的作為。

「弘彬…我不是故意不照顧學沇，你知道的。」

「......我不是和你說這個。」心思被拆穿的人反而沒有那麼口齒伶俐，嘟嘟囔囔的反駁著。

「好吧，如果是你剛才的問題。」鄭澤運轉過身來，露出了個安心的笑容:「你不會，我們可是認識了快十年，別忘了…我也是你哥。」

看著面前沉默的弟弟，鄭澤運又脫下穿了半的鞋子走到客廳，拍了拍李弘彬微微低著的頭:「會沒事的…你別擔心。」

「……該死，之後一定要給我解釋清楚。」低著頭的人咬著下唇，有些不甘的抹了下鼻子，他想知道真相卻又害怕他承受不起。

「對不起…學沇就拜託你了。」

「知道了，你放心吧、快把事情辦好滾回來。」李弘彬說著甩該頭上的手轉頭走到沙發上坐下:「我晚上直播要是得取消找你算帳!」

「好好…知道了。」無奈的笑了笑鄭澤運回頭走出門，關上門前又看了看客廳的人道出一句一直想說卻沒說過的話。

「元植呢…說過不一定要OMEGA，合得來的話BETA也是很好的。」

※  
TBC


End file.
